Field
The invention relates generally to a touch screen apparatus, and more particularly, to a touch screen apparatus capable of improving the accuracy of touch recognition at an outer portion of the active area of the touch screen.
Discussion of the Background
A touch screen apparatus is an input apparatus that enables a user command to be input of a user by selecting instructional content displayed on a screen of a display device or the like with the user's hand or an object, such as a touch pen or stylus. Since such a touch screen apparatus can be substituted for a separate input apparatus connected to a display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, applications and uses of touch screens have been gradually increased.
There are known various methods of implementing touch screen apparatuses, including a resistive layer method, an optical sensing method, an electrostatic capacitance method, and the like. A touch screen apparatus using the electrostatic capacitance method senses a change in capacitance formed by a conductive sensing electrode along with another adjacent sensing electrode, a ground electrode, or the like when a finger of a user or a touch pen is in contact therewith, so that a touch position is determined by analyzing an electrical signal corresponding to the contact position.
In particular, in a touch input method using a touch pen, a minute input can be applied as compared with an input applied by a finger. Thus, the touch input method is appropriate to perform graphic operations such as writing, sketching, and minute drawing.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.